goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Female Kana paints Nowi's nails/Tickle time for Nowi
Transcript “Kanaaaaaaa! Where ARE yoooooou?” A tiny dragon girl by the name of Nowi was calling out as she skipped along the campsite searching. It had been only a week since the Shepherd’s tactician, Robin, was showing her how to cook raw snake. Now it seemed like she wanted to learn more as she pushed her efforts to find the group tactician. It kinda seemed like Nowi was Robin’s little daughter ever since she and Gregor were saved from those bandits in the desert. Robin had been teaching her the many things predators do to survive out in the wild, like catch snakes and even cook her own food. This time, though, she had a very different question to ask. “Oh THERE you are, Female Kana!” Nowi practically tackled the blue haired manakete as she laughed, “Gehehez Nowi, I was starting to think you fell asleep.” Kana merely smiled and patted her head. “You mentioned that you wanted to learn something else today, right?” “That’s right,” she sparked up with enthusiasm, “I’ve seen Azura and Giffany play a game where he was making her laugh. “You mean he was telling her a joke?” Kana asked a little surprised, “Azura's not usually one to tell jokes.” “No silly,” she replied with puffy cheeks, “She was touching her foot to make her laugh! I’ve never seen anything like that before! I was hoping maybe YOU could tell me.” “Ooohhh,” Kana now realized what she meant, “you mean he was tickling her. Another uncharacteristic thing of Azura to do.” “Tickle?” the little dragon asked, “What’s a tickle?” Kana smiled at the curiosity of her new Manakete friend and knelt down to her level. “What’s a tickle? Well, gimme your foot and I’ll show you.” “My foot?” she asked confusingly, “Well… Okay!” Nowi didn’t quite understand what she was getting at, but did as she asked and lifted her purple-booted foot onto Kana’s extended hand. Kana made quick work of the little Manakete’s rather long boot and slid it right off, revealing her adorable size 4 human foot; she had long unkempted toenails with no polish applied but her toes were cutely round and bubbly. Despite being half-dragon, there wasn’t a single scale on her body which lent to her having the appearance of a mere 10-year-old child. “All right. Ready for the demonstration?” Kana asked politely. “Demonstration? Of what?” “This.” Kana wiggled one of the toes on her foot, making Nowi yelp in ticklish giggles. “WAAAHAHHA!” Nowi hopped in place, but tried her best to keep her foot in her hand. She didn’t quite know what to make of it, but… it wasn’t a terrible feeling at all actually. “Do it again!” she asked with a bright smile on her face. “Again, huh?” Kana merely smiled at his manakete companion, “Well, I can’t say I didn’t expect you to enjoy the feeling, but if you want me to keep going, why not give me both feet?” Nowi didn’t think twice to hesitate as she sat down and popped off the second boot. It seemed like the two found yet another thing they could enjoy together as friends. Now with both Nowi and Kana sitting down, she placed her small bare feet in her lap. "OK... before we start again, we have to make your cute feet even cuter"." Kana said and pulled a little box out. As she opened it, she took a nail clipper out of it and used it to trim Nowi's long fingernails and toenails. After finishing the trimming of Nowi's fingernails and toenails, Female Kana put the clipper back in the box and took out nail filers and used them to file down Nowi's nails. After finishing the filing of Nowi's fingernails and toenails, Female Kana put the nail filers back in the box and took out a dragon fruit lotion bottle. "To make your feet look cute, I'm going to put some lotion onto your feet." said Kana as she opened the dragon fruit lotion bottle, squeezed out the lotion onto her left hand, placed the dragon fruit lotion bottle down, rubbed the lotion on her hands and scrubbed the dragon fruit lotion onto Nowi's feet to make her feet and toes silky soft. After rubbing the dragon fruit lotion onto Nowi's feet, Kana closed the dragon fruit lotion bottle, put it away and took out a bag of cotton balls. "Before you get your nails painted, I have to put some cotton balls in between your toes so your toes won't move." said Female Kana as she opened the bag, took the cotton balls out of the bag and put them in between Nowi's toes. After sticking some cotton balls in between Nowi's toes, Female Kana put the bag of cotton balls down and pulled out a smaller box. As she opened it, it contained a wide range of different colored nail polishes. "Hmm.. let's see... what color should we give your nails... Oh yeah!", Female Kana said talking to herself as she chose a green colored nail polish, which perfectly matches her hair. With that, she painted Nowi's nails, who watched quite curiously as she did. She has never ever worn any polish on her fingernails and toenails. After painting Nowi's fingernails and toenails, Kana closed the green nail polish bottle, put it back in the box, closed the box, removed the cotton balls from Nowi's toes, put the cotton balls into the trash and pulled out a jewellery box. As she opened it, it contained a wide range of different colored anklets. "Hmm.. let's see... what color anklet should we put on your right ankle... I’ve got it!", Female Kana said talking to herself as she chose a purple colored anklet. With that, she put a purple anklet on Nowi's right ankle, who watched quite curiously as she did. She has never ever worn an anklet on her right ankle. After putting a purple anklet on Nowi's right ankle, Female Kana closed the anklet box and pulled out a tattoo paint set. "Since you're a dragon, your right instep needs a dragon tattoo.” said Female Kana as she painted the dragon tattoo on Nowi’s right instep. She has never ever worn a tattoo on her right instep. After placing the temporary dragon tattoo on Nowi's right instep, Kana put away the tattoo paint set and opened the toe ring box. As she opened it, it contained a wide range of different toe rings. "Hmm.. let's see... what color toe ring should we put on your right ring toe... Oh yes!", Female Kana said talking to herself as she chose a sapphire toe ring. With that, she put a sapphire toe ring on Nowi's right ring toe, who watched quite curiously as she did. She has never ever worn a toe ring on her right ring toe. After putting a sapphire toe ring on Nowi's right ring toe, Female Kana closed the toe ring box. "Done hehe. There we go", Female Kana said with a smile. "Wow.. it looks quite nice", Nowi answered and looked her toes, wiggling and spreading them. "Aww, your toes are very cute when they wiggle and spread out." said Kana as she saw Nowi wiggling and spreading her toes. “Thanks.” said Nowi, “You can start when ready! This feels so good!” “Glad to know you enjoy it, Nowi.” Kana said as she started up again, scratching gently along the little dragon girl’s soles causing the girl to go into spazzing uncontrollable laughter. “AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHEHEHEHEHEheHEHeheHEHHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!” Nowi bucked and squealed on the floor, yet her feet remained in Female Kana's gentle lap. She brought her small arms up to her waist and cackled as Kana's nimble fingers spidered along the little dragon girl’s vulnerable bubbly feet, much to her enjoyment. Indeed, this was something Nowi had never experienced before in her many century-long lifespan, and she loved every second of it. “NEehHEHEHEHEHEHEHHAHAhaHAHAHAhahAHAHHA! OhoOHOHOHO MYEhe GOOHOHOHOOSHSHSH! MYEhe FEhehEHEHEHEET! AHhaHAAHAAHAHAH!” “Boy, you’re just a ticklish little dragon, aren’cha?” asked Kana as her graceful fingers scribbled along the young girl’s tiny wiggling feet. “Tickle tickle!” Nowi, meanwhile, began to hug herself and fall onto her back as this went on. “AAHAhaHAHAHAHAHAHAhhAAHHEHEHEHEHEHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!” But just as it seemed like it would continue… There was a clearing of the throat heard by the door. Female Kana immediately paled and stopped as Nowi began to calm down, looking up to see Iris by the open door. An awkward silence bestowed into the room as Iris was the first to speak. “Sorry to disrupt your privacy with Madam Nowi, Female Kana,” she began, “but Azura wishes to discuss with you about our next move.” “Now? Hmm… He must be planning something big in that case.” Kana thought to herself as Nowi sat up. “Does this mean playtime is over so soon?” she asked in a little pouty tone. “For now,” she replied, “but remind me again and we’ll pick back up where we left off. Okay?” “You got it!” Nowi nodded quickly as she watched Female Kana leave, leaving her barefoot on the hard wooden floor. She looked at her bubbly feet, thinking to herself. “Oh, this new feeling is absolutely cool! I wonder who else I can convince to tickle my feet… Hehehe. Ritcher Belmont? Nah, he’s too manly to do something like that. Giffany? Ehh, she might think feet are gross. Wait… Lucina? Hey, yeah! Maybe she could try a Loftwing feather on them! Yeah, that’s perfect!” Nowi leapt up and started skipping down the hall. “LUCINNAAAAAAA!” [[Category:Tickling Stories by Elephant012]] [[Category:Nail Makeover Stories by Elephant012]] [[Category:Fire Emblem show]] [[Trivia]]